Hanami Chibana
|reg=900132 |academy=6 |chunin=9 |kekkei= Steel Release |unique=- manipulation |nature= Fire Release |jutsu=Steel Release: Weapon Moulding technique Steel Release: Body Material Regeneration Steel Release: Impervious Armour |tools= }} Hanami Chibana (花見千花, Chibana Hanami), born under the name of Hanami Masamune, is a former rōnin of the Land of Sacred Dreams (尊い夢幻の国, Toutoi Mugen no Kuni) originating the countryside town of Copper Valley (銅渓谷 , Dou Keikoku), a rural town with a population of not more than 500 people. Jobs were scarce, with the sole professions being available were that of blacksmiths, craftsmen and fishermen. Her family trade was that of the blacksmith, she came from a distinguished line of blacksmiths, as you can see her family origins could be traced all the way back to the first shogun of their land, Lord Iki Masumane the First Head of the Masumane Family, known for their fine weapons' crafting and for producing generations upon generations of samurai whom they hired out to neighbouring countries generating much of their economy. Since then her family has become their main supplier of arms and weapons, producing some of the most sophisticated pieces of scientific ninja tools technology in the known world. Entering her family trade at the age of 10 after her promotion from the academy and genin status she quickly proved to be quite the prodigious blacksmith producing an entire sword from nothing but her Steel Release, earning not only the admiration of her father but the garner of her jealous peers. Although she grew to resent her peers for their mistreatment of her family, always demanding more and more that was just the way the people were , this didn't stunt her love for the art of weapons crafting. Growing embittered from the people's torment and demands the Masumane refrained from helping their people any longer, her family came to be known for their cold hearted demeanor and came to be known as the people with "hearts of stone". But her brother came to teach to care for her fellow man slowly changing her attitude towards commoners and peasants alike, she was known for gifting them with gold and precious jewels when in town. This, along with her stunning beauty and intelligence, earned her the name of A Rose Amongst Thorns (薔薇内刺, Bara Uchi Toge). Background She is first seen when the previous Hokage introduced her to her team. She immediately took a interest in Raikou, as she felt pity for him however as she watched Raikou overcome obstacles in his way as these feelings formed from a slight interest to actually developing romantic feelings for him. Appearance Jenī has long pitch black hair. On several occasions males have called her beautiful. Unlike most ninja she does not wear the official Konoha-nin outfit or standard, instead preferring to wear the latest, trendy fashion. Personality She is very flirtatious to male shinobi especially towards Raikou Waka, who is oblivious to her advances, often making them uncomfortable or flustered around her. However this could lead to their demise as she pulls this ruse to decieve people into thinking she is a mere weakling. She is actually a cold and deceptive individual but she isn't immune to emotion as she does feel compassion and other emotions. Ninjutsu Jenī uses her clan's kekkei genkai, the Steel Release and her own Fire Release to mould her weapons to far greater extent than the basic Steel Release. She is shown to be able to make several dozens, using a large amount of her chakra in the process. Kenjutsu She is a master swordsman who is capable of competing the likes of Purei. She also infuses her Fire Release chakra into the her weapons to enable them to easily cut through an object. Trivia •Her favorite food is strawberries •Her least favorite is nothing